


【all德】(年下组)当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么-Kriyacinth_信子

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: (年下组)当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Draco Malfoy/James Sirius Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【all德】(年下组)当德拉科喊痛的时候会发生什么-Kriyacinth_信子

**Author's Note:**

> 私设德是霍格沃兹魔药学教授
> 
> 有哈德提及

【蝎德】斯科皮x德拉科

  


“嘶，斯科皮慢一点”

“这样可以吗，爸爸？”刻意放慢了速度，引得身下的人难耐地扭动

“唔，快一点啊...”

  


【思德】阿不思x德拉科

  


“嘶，波特，慢一点”

“好的教授，父亲可是嘱咐过我要乖乖听教授的话呢。”

虽然降低了频率，但一下一下钉得更深

“是父亲还是我让您比较爽”

  


【泰德】泰迪卢平x德拉科

  


“嘶，慢一点”

“阿不思都可以，为什么我不可以，还是说舅舅比较习惯这样子？”

脸部一阵扭曲，忽然变成了哈利的样子

“唔，不要”

最深处的秘密被揭开，德拉科再也维持不住在侄子面前的镇定

“可是我还是比较希望让舅舅记住我本人啊”

脸部恢复成本来的样子，不容拒绝地继续贯穿

  


【詹德】詹姆斯x德拉科

  


“嘶，轻一点”

“忍一忍，教授，这是你答应我的”

放下手，满意地看了看男人头发间插满的银色小发卡

“爸爸说的没错，教授果然很可爱”

(詹姆斯:凭什么我和布雷斯叔叔一个待遇！！)

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> 德拉科:混蛋的波特们！！！
> 
> 斯科皮:爸爸，小蝎子永远不会弄疼您


End file.
